Something New
by Xcontents.pricelessX
Summary: Inocent flirting may just lead to something more with these two NCIS agents. Tiva, Tiva, Tiva! The summary is vague, but the story is better UPDATE 4/22 - NOW COMPLETE
1. Flirtatious Morning

**Hiya! So, this is my first Tiva story and I'm a little unsure about it. Tell me what you think about it! :)**

**Disclaimer: In my little fantasy world, I own NCIS, live in a candy mansion, and earn a living by watching tv. Sadly, this is the real world and I don't own any of that. :(**

* * *

Something was not right. Ziva tapped her pen incessantly on her desk as she tried to pinpoint what it was that seemed off. She clocked through a list in her head. Breakfast- check. Clean clothes- check. Stove turned off- check. What was it that had Ziva on edge?

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

Oh. That's it.

"Um, I'll call him?" McGee said questioningly.

After Gibbs gave him a 'No duh!' look, McGee picked up his phone and dialed Tony's number. Just as he put the phone to his ear, the elevator dinged. All three pairs of eyes turned to look at a man in an Armani suit and dark shades stroll into the bullpen. Seeing Tony, Ziva unconsciously relaxed her position in her chair.

"Where were you DiNozzo?" demanded Gibbs.

"Sorry I'm late boss, I had some car troubles," Tony stated, taking his seat at his desk.

"Don't let it happen again," Gibbs replied before walking out of the bullpen.

Surprised, Tony nodded. "Sure thing boss!" He was so sure that he had earned a Gibbs-slap to the back of his head. Relaxing, he leaned back in his chair with a silly grin on his face.

_***SMACK***_

Tony winced as his boss's hand made contact with his head. Rubbing the back of his head, he sat up and looked across the bullpen to his partner. Her long, dark hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and away from the dark green, long-sleeved shirt she sported today. Her chocolaty brown eyes were glued to her computer screen while her fingers dashed across the keyboard.

"So what happened to your car, Tony?" Ziva asked, still looking at her computer.

Tony snapped out of his reverie and smiled. "Well, it wasn't really car troubles. I met a hot chick at a bar last night."

"So it was she who had car troubles then?"

"Well, no. We got a little preoccupied this morning which resulted in me being late."

"Oh," was Ziva's only response. She cleared her throat, unsuccessfully clearing the pang of emotion she felt. Lately, she had been feeling this every time Tony brought up his previous bed-mates. She could not put her finger on the certain emotion, for she had never felt anything like it before.

Luckily, she didn't have to think about this anymore as Gibbs came back saying, "Grab your gear. We've got a dead marine in Quantico."

Ziva grabbed her things and walked over to Tony, who bent over to grab his backpack. "So do you call all of your…'friends' car trouble?"

Tony abruptly stood up to face Ziva, stepping closer than a green-light situation would allow. However, Ziva didn't step away. She held her ground, even though she was sure he was able to hear her heart pounding like crazy.

Her eyes were glued on his perfect lips as he said, "Only if I'm late."

Ziva allowed a small smile to play across her lips. She took one step closer, not missing how he leaned toward her, then walked away toward the elevator. She and McGee made it in the elevator just as Gibbs shouted for DiNozzo to get a move on. He dashed for the elevator and just barely made it in before the elevator doors closed shut. Ziva could feel Tony's eyes on her and she smiled to herself. Today was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**I know it's not a lot, but I like to think it was okay. Please review! I would love any input on this. :)**


	2. The Date

**Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my story! Seeing that I had reviews made me almost as happy as seeing Wicked live. Almost. Not quite. But I was still exceedingly happy! I went on vacation and was seperated from my computor, so I was unable to post a new chapter. But here it is now! So without further ado, here is chapter 2 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: You're really going to make me say it? Seriously? Alright fine- I do not own NCIS and all of its awesomeness, nor do I own the beautiful coupling known as Tiva. It's sad, I know, but that's life.**

* * *

The entire investigation took way too long in Tony's opinion. Ever since the subtle flirting that morning, Ziva was slowly, but surely, driving Tony to his death. Whether it was the way she swayed her hips or her arm brushed slightly against his, she had Tony on edge all day. Now that it was nearing into the night, he could put some space between them by staying at his desk as much as possible. Unfortunately, he couldn't help himself from stealing glances of her filing papers or informing McGee. Before to long, Gibbs came back from MTAC for an update.

"Name is Jorge Mason. He was last seen leaving his birthday party at a bar with his best friend's girlfriend."

As McGee filled their boss in, Tony noticed Ziva started fixing her hair in a small mirror on the inside of her right-hand drawer. Curious, but not wanting to say anything with Gibbs still here, he shot her a questioning look. In return, she looked at him innocently , cocking her head to the side in the adorable way that Tony couldn't resist.

He was about to say something to Ziva when Gibbs suddenly said, "Ziva, time for you to go."

He really hated when he was interrupted, but didn't dare say that to Gibbs. Instead he stared after Ziva as she nodded and gathered her things before walking to the elevator. Immediately, Tony began to suspect the worse. _A date._ His stomach coiled as the word formed in his mind. Tony wasn't sure why, but the idea of Ziva going out on a date with another man made him want to punch something, preferably the man himself. Tony blinked, surprised by his reaction. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend. The coil in his stomach immediately turned into butterflies when the image of him and Ziva as a couple popped into his head. The thought of them going out to dinner, watching movies at his place, snuggling by the fire…

"DINOZZO!"

The sound of his bosses bark brought Tony down from his fantasy. He shook his head, clearing all of those thoughts from his mind. Ziva was his partner and nothing more. Besides, she sure didn't feel the same way towards him if she was going out on dates with other men. The coils sprung up again in his stomach but quickly settled down when one last thought crossed her mind. _DiNozzo men _don't _snuggle._

"Yeah boss?"

"I said go interview the best friend's girlfriend." His tone was obviously impatient.

"Uh, yeah, sure boss." And with that Tony grabbed his gun and keys, grabbing the directions from McGee.

Once Tony was out of earshot, McGee looked at Gibbs and said, "You think he thinks Ziva is on a date?"

He nodded in response, a small smile poking at the edge of his mouth. "Unless going to dinner with your father and Vance is a date…"

* * *

**So ya! I know I could've totally made it longer, but it's reeeealy late and I don't feel like it. :P The next chapter will be longer, I promise **

**Rate and review please! It makes me twirl around very giddily. Ask any of my friends. :)**


	3. Jealous?

**Okay, before you say anything you should know two things. 1- I have determined how long this story shall be and even have an outline! 2- I'm really sorry about such a long wait! My computer got taken away from me :( But I wrote down the chapters in my spiral and I have the next two chapters already written. Yay!  
Also, I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story! So thank you thank you thank you thank you! Here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

Tony had finished visiting the best-friend's girlfriend a little early, so he figured he could grab a quick bite to eat. He was currently driving past the upscale restaurants when he slammed on his breaks. Paying no attention to the screaming man in the car behind him, Tony sat, dumbfounded, at the sight he was seeing. To his left, inside Chez Moi, was Ziva. She had her hair down out of her usual ponytail and framed around her face in curls. From what Tony could see, she was wearing a deep red halter dress that fell loosely to the floor. He then realized that she wasn't alone. The man had his back to Tony, thus withholding his identity. Realizing that he was spying on Ziva's date (and the car horns behind him), Tony did a screeching U-turn and sped off back to the office, suddenly losing his appetite.

~XXXX~

Ziva's eyes snapped to the window when the sound of screeching tires reached her ears. Seeing the car speed off, she could've sworn it was Tony behind the wheel. Shrugging it off, she looked back to the man in front of her. The director of NCIS and herself were currently waiting for her father, the director of Mossad. Although they were making polite small-talk, they both knew they'd rather be anywhere but here. Just as the silence was getting to be uncomfortable, Ziva's father walked through the restaurant doors. Immediately, Ziva straightened herself up as her boss walked up and briefly hugged her father.

"Eli!"

"Vance, my old friend," Eli smiled, clasping a hand on the NCIS director's shoulder. His eyes drifted to his daughter standing off to the side. "Ziva." Eli walked to where Ziva stood. "No hug hello for your old father?"

Ziva smiled and embraced her father in a grateful hug. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she whispered, "Shalom Papa."

Allowing his field agent and her father a moment, Director Vance went to ask for a table. Eli and Ziva were joyful to share a rare father-daughter moment, something they haven't had since Ziva was a child. Although Vance was gone for only a moment, they secretly cherished it.

"Well Eli, our table is this way" Vance walked up when the two separated. "Now we can talk about our little situation."

~XXXX~

Why hadn't Ziva mentioned another man? Couldn't she have at least bothered to tell him? HE deserved more than that. Then he made his decision – the next morning he would confront her about the date.

* * *

**So yeah, super short, I know! But I'll post the next chapter up by tomorrow as a little gift to those who rviewed it. :)  
Rate and Review pretty please! It makes me as happy as getting a lead in a play :D Well almost -.-**


	4. Confrontation Time!

**So here is the next chapter, all ready for you to read and review to your hearts content :)**

* * *

Okay, so the morning confrontation turned into an afternoon confrontation, which became the evening confrontation. But it wasn't Tony's fault! There was just never a good opportunity. Suddenly, he found himself standing in the corner with Ziva, talking about the case. At least, that's what he guessed the conversation was about. Tony was too busy studying the way her hair fell just slightly over her eyes, which were bright with enthusiasm for the case. Ziva must have noticed him staring at her because she immediately called him out on it.

"Who did you have your date with last night?" was his only reply.

Surprise reflected in her eyes before she recovered, glaring at him. "Why does it matter?"

"More to the point, why didn't you tell me you had a date?" Tony continued, avoiding the question.

"Well I am sorry I did not ask for permission first!" she hissed sarcastically.

"I'll ask again, _who did you go out with_?"

"And again, I'll ask, _why do you care_?"

"Because you're my partner!" Tony replied, using the same words she used a while back after the whole Jean-Paul thing.

Ziva was obviously disappointed in this answer as her eyes dropped and whispered a soft, "Oh."

Tony's face softened and he stepped closer as he said, "Just tell me who you went out with. It's driving me crazy."

Ziva's eyebrows shot up at this comment and she looked at him. "Jealous Tony?"

"N-no," he responded, but his hesitation was enough for Ziva's eyes to widen and a grin to break out on her face.

"You _are_! Tony DiNozzo is jealous! Oh this is perfect! Just wait until I tell- "

She was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with hers. She couldn't help the warmth that spread through her chest as his arms slid around her waist. Her hands somehow found their way into his hair, pulling him closer and refusing to let go. The feeling of his tongue gliding across her lower lip sent an involuntary shiver to run up her spine, making her all too willing to allow him access. Their tongues danced across each other until the need for oxygen became necessary. They pulled away, resting against each other's foreheads.

"Wow," was all Ziva could say, her breathing still labored.

Tony smiled, about to respond when he heard Abby and McGee's voices approaching. He immediately untangled himself from Ziva just as Abby came bounding around the corner.

"Tony! Come here, I need to show you something super-duper-amazing!" and with that Abby grabbed Tony by the elbow, towing him down to her lab without a second glance.

Ziva was left alone, standing dumbfounded, trying to figure out what just happened. When her legs could finally move, she walked slowly to her desk. Once she was safely at her desk, Ziva collapsed in her chair. Her fingers made their to her lips, lingering there as a small smile crept onto her face. There was only one thought running through her head for the rest of the evening.

_He finally kissed me._

* * *

**Okay, I just realized that this chapter was short too. Oh well, if you combine this with the previous chapter, it makes a pretty okay sized chapter, right? Kinda? Ah well, please rate and review!**


	5. Elevators!

**WARNING!: Long author's note. Feel free to skip to the story**

**Okedokey! So here is the second-to-last chapter in the story. I'm sorry for the wait, but I just finished up with TAKS testing and I had, like, zero time for posting new chapters. But now I'm finished and a new chapter is up! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed all of my chapters and more so to the people who favorited and alerted this story. So thanks a million!!! Now on with the story! :D**

**Oh,and I have a question for all of you faithful readers. What would you want to happen if Tony and Ziva got locked in a closet? I have an idea for my next story and I would appreciate any input on it. I will, of course, give you credit in the story. Stealing ideas a big _no no_ in my book.**

* * *

The case had wrapped up later that night. It seems the marine had an affair with his best friend's girlfriend, felt guilty about it, and broke it off. In turn, she got pissed and killed him. However, all Ziva could think about was the spontaneous kiss she and Tony shared earlier. Now she had finished her share of the paperwork and was reclining in her chair, watching Tony.

He knew she had been watching him. He could feel her eyes on him all evening. Afraid that she'd been regretting the kiss, Tony kept his distance from her. So when Gibbs announced for them to go home, he gladly grabbed his bag and made a bee line for he elevator. Safely inside, he clicked the garage button and laid his head against the back wall, closing his eyes. Suddenly Tony felt a rush of air, as well as another presence. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his partner leaning against the wall to his right.

"Tony."

"Ziva."

A silence fell over the two until the emergency button was pushed, effectively stopping the elevator.

"Can I help you Ziva?" He brought himself up to full height when he saw her step closer.

Her eyes searched his for a moment before she asked the inevitable question.

"Why did you kiss me?"

His heart dropped at her words. She was angry. He knew this would happen. Clearing his throat, Tony responded the only way he could - with a shrug. Unfortunately, he realized that this was the wrong way to respond as he saw the fire spark in her eyes.

"So you just go around kissing co-workers for sport? You do not stop to think how it affect them? Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"You should be," she responded half-heartedly, turning to restart the elevator. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, halting her efforts to push the emergency button.

"Wait, I'm not sorry."

Ziva's pulse picked up a beat at his sudden closeness. "Really?" she said quietly, her breath suddenly deciding now was a good time to exit her body.

Tony nodded in response. "And as for how it affects you," he leaned closer to you to her ear, noticing how she leaned ever-so-slightly into him. "I would say you enjoyed it, Zee-vah."

His warm breath sent a shiver down Ziva's back. "Is that so, Tony?" She decided to tease him back.

"Mhmm." He was so close she could feel the vibrations in his voice.

"Well you would happen to be wrong, Tony," she lied through her teeth. Ziva loved the kiss they shared and, honestly, wanted to kiss him again. She wanted him. She loved him. She had ever since their undercover assignment together, but the fear that Gibbs wouldn't accept them scared her senseless. He was like a second father to her – his opinion meant everything to her, and she knew how he felt about rule 12.

Determined to make her confess her true feelings, Tony planted a soft kiss just below her ear. Smiling at the hitch in her voice, he moved to kiss her jaw line. Her eyes closed as his lips slowly made their way to the corner of her mouth. He paused for a moment, a silent question being displayed. Ziva wrapped her arms possessively around his neck, pulling his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Smiling at his win, Tony kissed her back, matching her enthusiasm in the kiss. Somewhere in between their frantic kisses and short breaks for air, Tony managed to push the emergency button, causing the elevator to make its slow decent to the NCIS garage. As the doors opened, Ziva jumped onto Tony so as not to break any physical contact. Tony in turn walked – more like stumbled – to his car, anticipating the night ahead.

* * *

**Alrighty! You know what to do. Just click that little button below here and tell me what you thought. :)**


	6. Car Troubles

**Alrighty then, here is the last chapter! I found out that I am really bad at keeping up with updates! Haha, but I was distracted by GLEE!!! I just recently became a Gleek, so I was even more excited when Idina Menzel came on! Sorry, I'm rambling. :) It's been known to happen to me.  
This is just a little ending chapter, so it doesn't have much in it. Here ya go!**

* * *

McGee sat nervously at his desk. It was 9:15 and Tony and Ziva were nowhere to be seen. Tony, he could understand, but Ziva? Something had to be wrong. Just as his nervousness started to wean towards panic, the familiar 'ding' of the elevator interrupted his thoughts. The doors opened and revealed, to McGee's relief, his two partners. With a large smile plastered on Tony's face, he rolled into the bullpen as if he were on time and not two hours late for work. Ziva bee-lined it to her desk and started typing furiously, trying to make up for lost time.

"If Gibbs were here, he'd be so mad at how late you are! Where have you two been?"

"Car troubles," They both answered simultaneously.

Looking back and forth between his two partners, McGee tried to decipher the look they were sharing. Secretive, a little bit of humor, and….

No way!! McGee's eyes grew wide with realization. Immediately, he headed towards the elevator, then thought better of it and took the stairs so as not to interrupt his partners' moment. He headed straight towards Abby's lab with a smile big enough to match Tony's. His gothic friend would need to sit down for this new piece of gossip.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story multiple times! So thank you to...**

Maggie Puddles  
kiir33  
cheether  
Mrs. Fitzgerald  
surferdude8225  
ggi123  
Cutezipie  
MoveForward  
x-my-immortal-x  
God'srider  
Betherzz

**And everyone else who reviewed :)  
I will either post up a Wicked fanfic or another Tiva fanfic next, so be on the lookout!**

**Oh yeah, and click this little button here :)**


End file.
